Larry's Just a Hunka Hunka Burnin' Rubber!
Larry's Just a Hunka Hunka Burnin' Rubber! is the seventh episode of the second season of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!, though it was the ninth episode produced. In this episode, Coco competes against Cortex's minions in a rigged motorcycle race in the 1950s, with a powerful Doomsday device as the trophy. During production, this episode was known as Coco's Bike-Curiosity, until the censors caught wind of the sexy joke. Plot Synopsis One day, Uka Uka has successfully used the Time Scanner-O-Tronic Comb-A-Palooza Chrono-Sweeper 80000 to locate the Ancients' Doomsday Device. While he can no longer utilise the device himself, as it requires the unique fleshy touch of a human to operate, if a fleshy human WERE to operate it, they could easily take over the world for the noble cause of great and powerful evil. Right on cue, Cortex enters, having overheard this. He wants to use the Doomsday Device to take over the world for his beloved boss, Uka Uka! However, Uka Uka is tired of Cortex's constant failures, and says that if he wants it, then he'll have to win it fair and square in a motorcycle race tournament in the 1950s. Meanwhile, Crash just cannot get his WCR (Wumpa Cassette Recorder) to work! He is in a panic, because he was looking forward to watching his newly purchased copy of the hilarious comedy, Mr(s?) Hyperactive Manny Nanny. He runs into Coco's bedroom to beg her for help, but she's too busy giving Aku Aku a makeover. Crash whines and whines and whines. Just then, however, Aku Aku gets a mystic musical tingling in his Rockabilly Feather. Crash and Coco have no idea what it means, but Aku Aku knows exactly: there's something of colossal importance going on in the 1950s! Coco attaches a spare doorknob to Aku Aku and opens him up like a door, revealing a passageway into a time portal! Crash whines that the WCR still isn't fixed, but Coco grabs him by the snout and physically drags him through the portal. In the past, they spot Uka Uka! Coco is prepared to fight, but Uka Uka assures them that he is here for purely innocuous purposes. He then asks if they'd like to join his motorcycle racing tournament for the grand prize of a world-destroying Doomsday Device, to which they eagerly agree, out of boredom! He also asks his brother why he's wearing so much makeup. Aku Aku just sighs. On the starting line, Crash and Coco size up their competition. There's Elvis Preslarry and Big Bopper Bill....there's Bo Dindodiddly....there's Fats Tropino....there's N. Gin Vincent....there's Big Joe Tiny Tiger....there's Ripper Roogie-Woogie....and last but most important of all, there's Uncle Cortie Lee Lewis. Dingodile, Tropy, N. Gin, and Tiny eagerly thank Bill, Larry, and Cortex for coming up with such clever personas for them, though Ripper Roo is bothered that his breaks the chain by being a pun on a broad genre as opposed to a specific artist - and a genre that was declining in popularity throughout the 1950s, no less! Bill, Larry, and Cortex just shrug. Uka Uka approaches. Get ready....get set....commercial break! When we return, Uka shouts, "GO!", and everyone's off....except for Crash and Coco. Upon further inspection, they see that dirty cheater Cortie Lee Lewis stole their engines! Crash panics to the point of weeping, but Coco has a plan. She hooks Aku Aku up to her laptop, and enters a few lines of code to reprogram him into a top-quality motorcycle motor! She shoves Aku Aku into her motorcycle, and revs up the newly refurbished masky motor. Crash asks if she'll help him, too, but she just snarkily whines that Crashie needs to learn to fix things himself sometime. Crash just shrugs, and decides to go eat Wumpa Pie in the world-famous Dingodiddly Diner instead. Meanwhile, Coco already has a hefty lead over her competitors. However, Bo Dingodiddly has a wicked awesome plan to overtake her. He turns around, and breathes fire, backwards. This causes him to act as a turbo jet engine. Dingodiddly is right on her tail! What is she to do? After extensive contemplation, she has a foolproof idea. She points behind Dingodiddly and says, "Hey, look!" Dingodiddly stupidly looks ahead of him, causing his fire breath to thrust him in the other direction. He quickly crashes into a nearby cactus. The cactus (Tom Kenny mustering his best Mexican stereotype voice) takes offense to this, and punches Dingodiddly in the face. Meanwhile, Crashie places a huge order for seventy-seven Wumpa Pies with his 50s-themed server, Frenchiewaiterwood Mac (Rob Paulsen). They share awkward banter about food. Crashie likes Wumpa Pie, but Frenchiewaiterwood Mac likes Frog Leggity Snail Pie. Meanwhile, N. Gin Vincent has the brilliant idea of using the Patented Rock n' Roll n' Rollin' Rocket in his head to propel himself ahead of Coco! Oh no! Coco has only one choice. In a bit of a gamble, she approaches Fats Tropino. She uses her wily eight-year-old trickery to trick Fats Tropino into pulling out his crystal tuning fork to perform a medley of his rock n' roll hits. He pulls it out and starts playing, which distracts him such that he hilariously crashes into the same cactus from before. It is so mad that it kicks him, sending the crystal tuning fork flying. Coco manages to catch it! She them uses it to conjure up a bunch of ancient corks from the 19th century, and sends them flying into N. Gin Vincent's rocket hole. It is clogged, and he stops immediately. Crisis averted! Meanwhile, Crashie has eaten all his pie. He decides to listen to some music, so he heads over to the jukebox. After much deliberation, Crashie chooses the N-Ventures theme song, coincidentally enough! Crash joyfully dances to it, but Frenchiewaiterwood Mac just complains about "those kids today and their rap music". Meanwhile, Big Joe Tiny has a brilliant gambit: his bikey is already going really fast. But if he got out and pushed, too, it would go even faster! He gets out, and his plan fails, for obvious reasons. As Uncle Cortie Lee Lewis passes him, he yells out, "You're grounded!" Big Joe Tiny goes to find the nearest corner-shaped rock formation to sit in. Uncle Cortie Lee Lewis, Elvis Preslarry, and Big Bopper Bill slowly close in around Coco. They gradually dismantle Coco's bike with their wacky scientific gadgetry, while Ripper Roogie-Woogie sets the mood by performing the original song of the week, "Rock n' Rollin' Down the Expressway". By the time the song's done, her bike's stripped bare! All seems lost for her now - until Crash and Frenchiewaiterwood Mac warp in through a Teleportation Wumportal! Crash says that he's learned his lesson, and sets to work at not only repairing her bike, but making it better than ever, for it will now run on the most powerful fuel known to man: Wumpetroleum! While Crash works on the repairs, Frenchiewaiterwood Mac offers Coco some tasty Frog Leggity Snail Pie. She refuses, so he tries to make it more appetising by doing that airplane thing. This causes her to give in. It is predictably awful. Fortunately, the work on the bike is done, so Coco hops aboard and zips ahead to an easy victory! At the finish line, Uka Uka happily rewards Coco with the Doomsday Device. He then yells at Cortex for failing him yet again. Frenchiewaiterwood Mac then chants a spell, and Crash, Coco, and Aku Aku are whisked into a Time Chasm that sends them back to their time. In the present, Coco tries to use the Doomsday Device. It does not work. She realises that this is because she doesn't have the unique fleshy touch of a human. She shrugs, and throws it in the trash. Unrelatedly, Crash finally sees the problem with the WCR - it wasn't plugged in! Everyone just laughs, because this is wacky. Coco says she's glad Crash finally learned his lesson about fixing things. Crashie agrees, and tells the children at home that it's always a good idea to get your pets spayed and neutered.